Sooner or later
by SullivanStrange
Summary: In a society that is very different to those of this time period Prussia meets a young engineer of the Razkavian Empire, the empire that ultimately caused the entire world to adapt to the Empires own culture and way of thinging. The world representatives are still searching for the personication of the empire to be able to secure pacts with Razkavia that they know wont be broken.


The Razkavian engineer was short, with cropped hair the colour of dried blood, grey eyes, deathly pale skin, like all people of the time he was thin, with bones protruding from his naturally petite frame, a tall German blond who was obviously with the military was talking to him about when the clock would be ready for use by the military while the blonds brother was staring around the workshop boredly.  
Ninty-three years ago the fourth world war had left humanity dreadfully battered as The Razkavian Empire had joined the war unlike the third where they had sat on the fence observing the turmoil that they were more than capable of ending. That had been nearly a thousand years ago but the Prussian although being the representative of a nation and so having lived through both wars had never seen the representative of The Razkavian Empire, in fact he didn`t know of any other nation who had... ofcourse America probably did before he was killed by the empire, but Prussia couldn`t exactly ask a dead nation because he no longer existed.  
"...Und my brother will stay here untill the clock is finished to make sure the breithiúna an bháis* don`t vandalise the place. I will be back tomorrow" Prussia`s head snapped up at the mention of his awesome self, Germany turned to his brother mumbling to 'not mess zhis up' before leaving.

A few minutes passed in silence (that practically killed Prussia) as the Razkavian was bent over a wooden work bench, eventually the Prussian couldn`t stand it any long and advanced across the room to stand looking over the red heads shoulder at the clock

*** Aedan`s P.O.V. ***

The soldier was watching me work on the clock, ah the reason my people have survived in this cruel world is our skill at making clocks and with that the ability to make to most murderously efficient weapons by using the clocks we make to manipulate time, in turn making it impossible to get away before you have been killed.  
Cold hands trailed up my spine under the thin shirt I wore, my initial response was to tense at the touch of a strangers hands, but in these times sex is not something done for love or even trust. It is simply done if you feel like doing it, ofcourse people are still turned on by different things or genders more than others but in the end it rarely matters.  
I straighten from bending over my work bench and walk to a bucket of water in the corner, washing the oil and grease off my hands and fore-arms, the red eyes of the soldier following my every move as I stand up returning to stand in front of him, his hands continue to roam my body, I look at the ceiling as he pushes me into a lying position on the floor I do not think that sex should be done with strangers but even if I refused, no one would listen, that is just how this society works.  
My mind goes blank and all I can hear are my own quiet moans and the noises emitted by him, I focus on the rafters over head, the motion of his body on top of mine, calussed hands doing as they please becuase he is stronger than me, the way he is treating me almost reminds me of my first lover, he had actually loved me, rather than wanting sex when I happened to be near by, 'no, stop thinking about him. Angus died years ago, don`t think of him its pointless and you are currently being penetrated by a dog of the military.' I snarled at myself, shifting my eyes to the floor next to my head.

*** Prussia`s P.O.V. ***

The boy under me stares at anything but me, despite it being normal nowadays to only want you own satisfaction the awesome me finds it hard to simply 'rape' the boy, get my kicks and walk off, society no longer recognises 'rape' but the awesome me still does, so I want to make sure the boy feels good, after all what would I do if someone disliked mein awesome five metres?!

*** Aedan`s P.O.V. ***

I am falling asleep as the soldier finishes, in and out of sleep I am aware of him putting my cloths back on me and covering me with a blancket, 'strange behaviour in these times' is my last thought before I am consumed by sleep.

I wake several hours later rising awkwardly 'my hips hurt', I continue my work on the clock.  
I sigh as I stumble back from the bench stiff and sore from bending over my work... and other things, 'the clocks finished'.

*** third person P.O.V. ***

The red headed boy finishes making the clock, then stripping to the waist and kneeling in front of the bucket of water on the floor using a relatively clean, wet rag to get most of the grime off his upper body that is littered with marks left by the Prussian soldier, who is observing the boys actions.

"Oi kid! vhat`s your name?" a harsh German voice snapped, the boy jumped slightly at the volume,  
"Aedan (it`s pronunced ay - dawn) Cain" the boy replied in a heavy Razkavian accent drawing out the his a`s and i`s, and keeping his eyes fixed on the woooden, metal bound bucket in front of him  
"Vell mein awesome name ist Gilbert Beilschmidt" the loud Prussian anounced, no response other than a slight nod  
"How old are you?" he asked as he stood, stretching his arms above his head  
"...eight...teen..." the boy hesitantly replied  
The tall blond officer knocked on the workshop door, his brother opening it for him.

*** Germany`s P.O.V. ***

I entered the Razkavian workshop, the boy was kneeling beside a bucket of water half naked, by the looks of it mein bruder fucked him with all the marks on his body, I can feel my face going red at the sight of the engineers figure, he is to thin to be healthy but he still looks er attractive? Gilberts cackling 'kesesesese' laugh ringing out in the workshop as he studies my face.  
The boy just points to the work bench where the finished clock lies  
"Fiiniished." he said in quiet, strongly accented English  
After I was out of the workshop and Gilbert was about to close the door  
"Eins tausend acht hundert" he called after us in German considerably better than his English, Gilbert froze a look of shock on his face, I turned to see the boy closing the door with a slight smile adorning his pale lips.


End file.
